in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Battle Tournament
Story written by Redfork2000, PeaVZ108 and JeloElducal Plot Get ready for some serious fighting! Discord has stolen the elements of harmony, and the only way to retrieve them is to win the Battle Tournament he's holding in Echo Creek. Not only the gang is looking to earn the elements of harmony, though. Several villains see this as a golden opportunity to get their hands on one of the most powerful magic treasures known in the multiverse. Other people search to win this tournament for fame or glory. With so many opponents fighting for the elements, will the gang be able to win this tournament, or will the elements end up in the wrong hands? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Ace * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Fluttershy * Rarity * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Spark-Boss (NEW) * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Dr. Zack * Johnny McSplat * Parry Python * Miss Bloomina * Green Knife * Red Spoon * Discord * Paula Python * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Assorted Cookie * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Pincers * Crusade * Dyna-Matic * Dark Trident * Octo-Phantom * Timmy Turquoise * Whacker Weed * Magi-Knight * Captain Snap Jaws * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Dark Green Shadow * Captain Blowhole * Akasha * Doughleficent * Jelo * Jaiden * CypherDen * Rebecca * Star * Marco * Janna * Florette * General Beet Note: To join this story, please consult Redfork2000. Story It's a seemingly peaceful morning in Echo Creek. The Locked Room Gang is relaxing near Blast's house. * Blast: What a relaxing morning. * Gerald: Yep. * Star: Uh-huh. * Alice: It sure is a relief, specially after fighting so many villains lately. * Green Shadow: I'm just relieved Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are fine after our evil counterparts froze us. * Bonk Choy: It was pretty cold, huh? * Starcade: Let's relax while we can. You must have been traumatized by what they did to you. * Bonk Choy: I guess that's true. All I'm dreaming right now is a wish that Gary Garnet would finish his project on helping us solve the constant city rebuilding problem. It must have been exhausting for you guys to rebuild a city over and over again. * Red Ruby: It sure is! * Red Fork: Definitely. * Blue Ocean: Don't worry, we're doing great progress on that machine. I think it'll be ready in a few days. Suddenly, the gang sees a large group of humans, ponies, sea creatures, inklings, plants and many other species heading towards the park with great excitement. * Boulder: What in the world is that!? * Alice: I don't know, but something unusual is surely happening. * Marco: I agree with Alice. I've never seen a lot of people this excited. * Green Shadow: That's abnormal if you ask me. * Bonk Choy: Shall we go check it out? * Kyoji: Let's go. It might be important. The gang follows the crowd to the park. When they arrive, they see a large arena in the middle of the park, and the large crowd is sitting on the seats that surround the large floating platform in the center. * Blue Ocean: In all my interdimensional travels, I have never seen anything like this. * Gary Garnet: An arena? Now that's unusual. * Toby Topaz: We never had an arena in Echo Creek! * Gerald: I agree, I never remembered the park having a large arena. * Starcade: We do have a couple of arenas in Eitbit though. But you're right, I've never seen an arena in Echo Creek. * Test Subject Blue: Who's out there fighting? * Pink Angel: I don't have the slightest idea, Blue. Sorry. * Test Subject Blue: I guess we'll find that out somehow. Suddenly, several spotlight point at the center of the floaring platform, and the intrumental version of "Eye of The Tiger" starts playing in the background. Fog appears just as a familiar voice is heard. * ???: Welcome everyone, to the greatest fighting event in the history of Echo Creek! Get ready to see your favorite heroes and villains fight each other in the ultimate showdown! I'm your host, DIIIIS-COOOOORD!!! Discord appears where the spotlights are pointing at, with an elegant suit and a hat, and fireworks are seen in the background, while Discord lifts his hands up high for the crowd to cheer. * Gerald: Oh no, not him! * Blue Ocean: It's Discord!? * Red Fork: But how? Wasn't he turned into stone the last time we fought him? * Diana Diamond: This is indeed strange. * Amelia Amethyst: I wonder how he even broke out of being stone. * Kyoji: I think that's going to remain as a mystery. * Gary Garnet: Which another theory for me to work on! But of course, my project is the top priority in my workload. * Green Shadow: Discord? I wonder what he's up to now... * Discord: Now, tell me ladies and gentlemen, are you all ready for some action-packed fighting!? The entire crowd cheers in excitement. * Discord: Well, here's how it all works! The fighters will battle one against one on this floating platform. * CypherDen: Huh, so I assume it's a bit like Smash Bros. * Discord: The winner passes onto the next round, and the loser gets eliminated! The one fighter who wins the tournament will not only be known as the fighting champion of Echo Creek, but will also win the greatest reward: The Elements of Harmony! The crowd cheers in excitement as Discord opens a chest he has, to show that he has the Elements of Harmony. * Red Fork: Wait, how did he get the Elements of Harmony!? * Blue Ocean: That sneaky drakonequus did it again... * Bonk Choy: Dragon Eggs? * Green Shadow: *facepalms* ''Drakonequus... * Bonk Choy: Wow, I never would've guessed! * Red Fork: Drakonequus is the name of the species Discord is. * Jaiden: Well, you learn something new everyday. * Starcade: We have to get the Elements back! * Test Subject Blue: But how? * Starcade: I think our only option is to get in there and join the tournament. We've seen what Discord could do, so it would be a bad idea if we go confront him. * Marco: Yeah... * Blast: Yes, I think we should hurry to do it though. Look at who's already joining the tournament! ''Blast points at a place under the platform, where apparently, a copy of Discord wearing glasses is sitting at a desk, writing down everyone that is joining the tournament. To the gang's worry, they see several villains in line to get in the tournament, such as Opposite Blast's team, Bright Spark and his robots, Captain Blowhole, Akasha, Dr. Zack's allies, Re-Peat Boss and his robot, Boss Choy, Dark Green Shadow and Doughleficent. * Green Shadow: It's the villains! And they're signing up! * Rebecca: This is going to be troublesome. * Kyoji: We should hurry. It won't be good if a villain grabs hold of the Elements of Harmony. * Gerald: Well then, we must get in line. * Bonk Choy: Let's get in line! * Red Fork: Let's go! The gang goes to sign up where the copy of Discord is. The copy of Discord cleans his glasses and writes down the names of the last few villains, while they leave, excited for the tournament. * Bright Spark: This is it! With my new battle robot, those elements will finally be mine! No dobut about it! * Opposite Blast: What are you talking about, you nerdy horse!? My team's going to get those elements? * Johnny McSplat: Yeah right, as if you really had a chance here, traitor! * Opposite Blast: Call me that one more time. I dare you. * Johnny McSplat: Uh... never mind. See ya loser! *''runs away*'' * Bright Spark: Don't worry about that blockhead. * Opposite Blast: Why? * Bright Spark: Because I'm going to be the winner! No one will stop me! * Scorch: Fire! You and your rusty robots are going down! * Akasha: Whatever, all of you are going down! No one can withstand the combination of fire powers and shadow arts! * Re-Peat Boss: Oh yeah? My robot is going to take you down! * Boss Choy: And I'll be giving quite a punch once we get into the arena! * Dark Green Shadow: I don't care. I will be the ultimate champion. Peas rule! * Akasha: Say that again, traitor, and I promise you a painful death. * Dark Green Shadow: Bring it on, I'm always ready. * Captain Blowhole: And I'm ready to put an end to this competition! Sure, I may always be accompanied by an army, but I'm pretty powerful on my own! * Akasha: We'll see how powerful you truly are once we get onto the arena. * Doughleficent: I'm sure my zombie army and I will win this battle! * Dark Green Shadow: Yeah, alright, like that would ever happen. * Captain Blowhole: For a villain, you sure are weak, Doughleficent. * Doughleficent: I'll make you eat your words! * Boss Choy: Oooh, burn! * Opposite Blast: Eat those words? Funny coming from a villain who uses sweets as an army. Ha! * Scorch: Now that's a real burn! Fire! The gang steps in to sign up for the tournament. The Discord with glasses smiles when he sees them. * Gerald: Hello, Discord. * Discord: I knew you would come. And I'm glad you did. After all, what would an Echo Creek Battle Tournament be without the Locked Room Gang? * Kyoji: You're right about that. * Green Shadow: We're ready for a battle. * Starcade: It's gonna be a great slam and then some! * Red Fork: Yeah! We're ready to rock! * Boulder: Sign us in. * Discord: Perfect. *''signs in the names for the tournament* You do realize you'll most likely have to fight each other during the tournament, right? * Green Shadow: Wait what? * CypherDen: That's a shocker. * Starcade: Fight our friends? No way! You did the same trick the last time, we'll not let it happen again! * Test Subject Blue: About that, we won't forgive you for what you did to us, Discord. * Bonk Choy: I felt bad after realizing that I've hurt Re-Peat Moss, bad enough as it is! * Re-Peat Moss: What do you want from us, TRICKY villain? * Discord: *''smiling* ''It's simple. Everyone will fight individually during the tournament. There's no teams. You have to fight whoever you are set up against, even if it's another member of your gang. *''pretending to be concerned* ''Of course, if that's a problem for you guys, I can let you reconsider joining the tournament. I'd hate you guys to have to fight each other again just to save the world from any villain who gets their hands on the elements of harmony. *''smiles maliciously* * Green Shadow: Grrr....fine! We'll join your stupid tournament! Just wait until we win the Elements of Harmony! * Gerald: This is a decision I'll probably regret. * Green Shadow: As long as we get the Elements of Harmony back, that's all that matters. * Gerald: Will we still be friends, even if we kick each other's butts? * Green Shadow: We'll be friends to the end. I just hope that Discord won't try to hypnotize us like he did the last time. * Gerald: Yeah, that'll be terrible... * Red Fork: Come on Discord, we're ready to accept your challenge! Once we win, we'll defeat you once again with the Elements of Harmony! * Discord: That is, if you win the tournament. I heard there's several nasty villains joining this tournament. I'm sure you know them by now. I just hope they don't try cheating to win. After all, the only rule is that it's a one vs one fight. Besides that, everyone can fight however they want! Good luck Locked Room Gang! I wonder who will win this tournament. *''laughs maniacally before disappearing*'' * Red Fork: Come on gang, let's not get discouraged. He's just trying to play mind games on us like last time! * Jelo: Yeah, let's just get ready for the tournament. * Blast: Let's do this! * Blue Ocean: No villain will beat us! The gang sees others joining the tournament as well. * Red Fork: Green Knife!? What are you doing here, uncle!? * Green Knife: I'm gonna fight! * Red Fork: What!? No! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt. * Green Knife: Hey, no need to worry. I'll let you know I was a great fighter when I was your age. Green Knife hits a punching bag, but it comes back at him and hits him in the face. * Green Knife: Ouch... I'm still warming up! * Red Fork: If you say so... Meanwhile, the gang sees others training as well. Rainbow Dash is practicing with a punching bag, hitting it quickly and with great strength, until the punching bag is sent flying away with her last hit. * Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit Dashie! I'm sure you'll win this tournament! * Rainbow Dash: Of course I will! I'm the coolest! * Dark Shadow: I doubt that. * Black Gem: After all, I'm the only pony who will get her hooves on those elements. Just imagine having the most valuable treasure from Equestria! * Dark Shadow: I need them to be the most powerful unicorn warrior ever. It's my mission to become the ultimate warrior. Suddenly, a flute melody is heard, and Ace appears within the fighters. * Ace: The one who wins this tournament will be who masters using both body and mind in combat. No matter how strong you are, it's useless if you haven't trained your mind to be a warrior. May the best fighter win. * Blast: My brother's here too!? * Ace: Alex, are you sure you want to join? It's a dangerous competition. * Blast: Sure! I'm up for the challenge! * Ace: If you say so. But don't forget to be careful. Your well-being is the number one priority. * Blast: Sure, thanks brother. Good luck. * Ace: I think you mean, do your best. To trust in luck is to do a gamble. The only way to secure success is by training your own skills. Become better each day, and never stop improving. That's what makes a true winner. But regardless of that, good luck, Blast. Ace disappears. * Black Gem: What an arrogant guy. He's just a know-it-all. * Blast: I won't let you talk about my brother like that! * Black Gem: What are you going to do, shrimp? Beat me up? I'm pretty sure you'll want to wait until the tournament starts before getting beaten up. * Alice: Hey, cut it out! * Dark Shadow: Who are you, Blade? * Red Fork: Alright, enough of this. Let's save our energy for the tournament, ok? These arguments won't do us any good. * Black Gem: Fine. But good luck guys, you're going to need it. *''winks before leaving with Dark Shadow*'' * Green Shadow: You too, Black Gem. Meanwhile, the gang sees Captain Snap Jaws and Assorted Cookie practising on punching bags. '' * Sean Sapphire: Captain Snap Jaws, you're here too? * Diana Diamond: Assorted Cookie? * Amelia Amethyst: Cookies!!! * Diana Diamond: Amelia, stick to the program! * Amelia Amethyst: COOKIES!!! * Diana Diamond: I said... * Assorted Cookie: Oh, I'm ready for this. ''Amelia Amethyst runs to Assorted Cookie in an attempt to eat him. However, the gang sees Assorted Cookie do a backflip above Amelia Amethyst, before they see him wallop Amelia Amethyst from behind with his candy cane. * Starcade: Assorted Cookie, I never knew you could fight. * Assorted Cookie: Trust me, mi'lady, how did you think I managed to defeat Doughleficent's zombie army most of the time? * Captain Snap Jaws: I'm joining the tournament too, most likely to get that title of being the best fighter of Echo Creek. But I'm surprised to see a cookie like Assorted Cookie being able to fight. * Red Fork: Well, it seems we've got quite some fierce competition going here. * Discord: *''onstage, with the fancy suit and hat* Is everyone ready for the first round of our glorious Battle Tournament!? ''The crowd cheers. * Green Shadow: We're ready! * Bonk Choy: Let's do this! * Toby Topaz: Hopefully, we don't get hypnotised or anything. * Discord: Well, let's get ready! The first round is about to start! * Green Shadow: Well, who's up first? * Discord: Let's get ready for our first match! Discord points the spotlights at the two sides of the platform, before telling who will fight in the first match. * Discord: On this side of the platform, a red gemstone full of fury, ready to explode into ashes any enemy that dares to get in his way. Let's all cheer for, REEEED, RUBYYY!!! Discord snaps his fingers, making Red Ruby appear on the left side of the floating platform. * Red Ruby: Alright, it's about time I get some respect around here. Now bring me a worthy opponent for me to blow up! * Discord: And on the other side of the platform, he's the smartest gem around! The orange genius of the gemstones, he knows science will never fail him. Let's welcome to the platform... GARYYYY, GARNEEEET!!! Discord snaps his fingers, making Gary Garnet appear on the right side of the floating platform. * Red Ruby: Oh come on! Anyone but him! * Gary Garnet: Discord's right, science won't fail me. Let's see how your dynamites will prove to be stronger than my intelligence, reckless red gem. * Red Ruby: Oh, we'll see about that, Gary. I will win this battle! * Diana Diamond: *watching both gemstones on the platform* ''Those two sure have been bitter rivals... * Discord: Incredible, isn't it? Let's finally see what comes out of this old rivalry! Which gem is the superior gem? ''Another Discord clone dressed like a referee walks into the platform. * Discord Referee: Ok guys, I want a clean fight here. And the rules are, that there's no rules! Have fun! *''disappears*'' * Discord: Ready? Set? FIGHT! Another Discord clone rings the bell, and the fight officially starts. '' * Red Ruby: Let's see how you like this! ''Red Ruby throws a couple of dynamite sticks at Gary Garnet, who counters the dynamite sticks by firing lasers at it with his laser cannon. * Gary Garnet: Classic Red Ruby. Always starting with the explosives. What's next? More explosives? * Red Ruby: Yeah. Watch your head! Red Ruby throws a few dynamite sticks high up in the air, while Gary Garnet fires lasers upwards at the dynamite sticks. Meanwhile, Red Ruby summons firecrackers, allowing him to fly towards Gary Garnet, knocking him onto the ground and almost off the platform. Meanwhile, above the seats, Florette and General Beet can be seen as commentators for the tournament. * General Beet: Wait, what are we doing here!? I was preparing some plans in case I have to declare war! * Florette: I think we were brought to some kind of tournament. * Discord: *''appears behind them* Just comment on the fights. I'll pay you afterwards. * General Beet: Alright. * Florette: Red Ruby is showering Gary Garnet with his explosives! * General Beet: What an explosive attack! * Florette: I wonder if Gary Garnet will be able to give a strong answer to Red Ruby's attacks. ''Back to the fight... * Gary Garnet: I have a strong answer to your attacks! * Red Ruby: Really? What is it? * Gary Garnet: Fly at me again, I dare you. * Red Ruby: If you say so. Red Ruby flies on his firecrackers toward Gary Garnet, in an attempt to ram him off the platform again. Just then, Gary Garnet places a microchip on his forehead, activating his ultimate robot suit, the Garnetronic 5000. * Gary Garnet: *robotic voice* ''Never underestimate a scientist. Now are you ready to fight or what? * Red Ruby: Bring it on, I say! ''Red Ruby and Gary Garnet fly into the air, while fighting each other mid-air, attempting to ram each other. * Florette: Wow, it looks like the gemstones have taken this battle to the sky! * General Beet: That robot suit will definitely help Gary Garnet retaliate. The crowd cheers as the two gemstones continue fighting. Red Ruby rams into Gary Garnet a couple of times, but Gary Garnet retaliates by swinging his arms at Red Ruby, making him fall onto the ground. Red Ruby simply flies towards Gary Garnet again, but this time, Gary Garnet has another trick up his sleeve. He starts firing lasers at Red Ruby with the Garnetronic 5000. * Red Ruby: Ouch! * Gary Garnet: Ready to wave the white flag? * Red Ruby: How about you wave that white flag? * General Beet: This fight has turned around! Even though Red Ruby started off with a clear advantage, Gary Garnet is now the one dominating this fight! * Florette: However, the fight isn't finished yet. Red Ruby could still retaliate. * General Beet: Let's see what these gemstones do now! Red Ruby dodges the lasers being fired at him, while attempting to ram Gary Garnet. However, thanks to the Garnetronic 5000 suit, Gary Garnet is much faster and is able to dodge Red Ruby. Red Ruby, knowing that he is at a disadvantage, starts going back to the platform. Gary Garnet takes this opportunity to fly towards Red Ruby in an attempt to ram him off the platform. However, Red Ruby aims one of his firecrackers, before releasing it, causing it to head towards and explode on Gary Garnet, dealing some damage to the Garnetronic 5000 suit. * Gary Garnet: Impossible! You blowing up my robot suit? * Red Ruby: Eh, blowing up is what I do best! * General Beet: And there we have it! Red Ruby is tossing out his explosives at Gary Garnet's robot suit! * Florette: Now the question is, will Gary's suit resist the explosives long enough to assure him victory for this round? * Red Ruby: Have at you, Gary. Here comes another one! Red Ruby releases the other firecracker at Gary Garnet. Gary Garnet dodges it this time. * Gary Garnet: You missed. * Red Ruby: Worth a shot. * Gary Garnet: Alright, that's it, Red. Get over here! Gary Garnet activates a grappling hook, firing it at Red Ruby. It manages to catch him, as Gary Garnet slowly pulls Red Ruby towards him. * Gary Garnet: Game over, Red. Everyone knows I'm the smarter one. Now come here and let's end this right now! * Red Ruby: You're the one who's about to come to an end! Red Ruby creates a stack of dynamite sticks, while hiding them from Gary Garnet. When he is close to Gary Garnet, he quickly turns around and throws the stack of dynamite sticks at Gary Garnet, blowing him and the Garnetronic 5000 up. Red Ruby lands onto the platform safely with his firecrackers, while Gary Garnet is not so lucky, as he lands onto the platform painfully. * Red Ruby: Looks like I won this time! That's what you get for underestimating the power of my explosives! * General Beet: And Red Ruby knocked out his rival! What a battle! Red Ruby has demonstrated to be the stronger gem. Discord appears, and lifts Red Ruby's hand. * Discord: And the winner is, REEEED, RUBYYY!!! The crowd cheers for Red Ruby. * Red Ruby: Yes, I know, I rock! Thank you, people! Thank you! * Gary Garnet: I'll get you next time, Red. Just you wait! * Discord: Then next time it shall be. You're out of the tournament, Gary Garnet. Discord snaps his fingers, and Gary Garnet disappears. * Discord: Well, done Red Ruby! Tell us, how does it feel to know that you're stronger than your known rival, and managed to beat him? * Red Ruby: I knew I was always stronger than Gary. It feels great! * Discord: Yes, you're definitely the best! You have managed to beat your rival, and advance to the second round! Now take a seat, fellow fighter! Discord snaps his fingers, making Red Ruby appear on a soft chair underneath the platform. The rest of the gang is near him. * Blue Ocean: That was quite a fight. * Red Ruby: Feels great to finally beat that rival of mine! * Green Shadow: So, who's next? Discord is in the center of the platform, ready to announce the next match. * Discord: And now it is time to see the second math of this round! On this side of the platform, he's green, he's a pony, and he used to be everything when he was his nephew's age. Let's welcome, GREEEEEN KNIIIIFE! Discord snaps his fingers, making Green Knife appear. The crowd cheers. * Discord: And on the other side of the platform, he's mysterious, we don't even know who he really is. But he signed up to the tournament, so he's here anyway. Let's welcome, THE DARK KNIIIGHT! Discord snaps his fingers, making a mysterious person in black armor appear on the other side of the platform. * Red Fork: Who's that!? * Blue Ocean: No idea. * Discord: Ready? Set? Fight! Green Knife charges towards the Dark Knight to deliver some punches. However, the Dark Knight doesn't take any damage from Green Knife's attacks. His armor protects him from taking any damage. Instead, the Dark Knight just laughs, and moves to attack Green Knife. * Green Knife: Aah! Red Spoon sees that Green Knife is about to be beaten up by a mysterious knight, and throws in a white towel, meaning that Green Knife gives up. * Discord: And Green Knife gives up! The winner is, the Dark Knight! * Green Knife. Hey, Red Spoon! Why did you do that? * Red Spoon: Sorry uncle, but I believe you had more power lunches than power punches. * Red Fork: Phew, I'm glad he's ok. But who is that Dark Knight? * Blast: I don't know. But I guess we'll find out eventually. * Discord: And know, it's time for the next match! On this side of the platform, he's pink, he's an angel, and has no gender. Let's welcome, PINK ANGEEEL!!! Discord snaps his fingers, making Pink Angel appear on one side of the platform. * Pink Angel: Thank you. It's time to put my archery skills to the test! * Discord: And on the other side of the platform, she's the queen of electric combat. No one can outsmart her, at least that's what she says. Let's welcome the electrifying fighter, EEEE-LEEEC-TRAAAA! Discord snaps his fingers, making Electra appear on the other side of the platform. * Electra: You really think you can win this fight? I'd suggest you throw in the towel before you're squirming on the ground, with a million of volts of electricity coursing through your body. * Discord: Ready? Set? FIGHT! * Pink Angel: Oh yeah? You'll be pinned to the ground with a million arrows stabbed through your body! Pink Angel fires a volley of arrows at Electra. Electra creates an electric forcefield around herself, deflecting the arrows. * Electra: You were saying? Electra shoots powerful electric blasts at Pink Angel, dealing some heavy damage. * General Beet: It looks like this fight is going to be a tough one. What do you think, Florette? * Florette: Both of them seem to be ranged fighters, so this will probably be a battle from a distance. It looks like it'll be a shoot and dodge battle. * General Beet: But who will win? Arrows, or electricity? * Pink Angel: Arrows, definitely arrows! Pink Angel takes out several bomb arrows, before firing them at Electra. '' * Pink Angel: How do you like some of that? ''Electra's forcefield takes the damage from the bomb arrows, until it finally deactivates from all the damage it has taken. * Electra: Not a scratch yet. How about we get serious? Electra shoots powerful lightning bolts at Pink Angel, electrocuting her opponent. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000